Mako Spirit Cloud
by korralovar108
Summary: After a tragic car crash, Mako now lives on the street without his brother. However, miraculously his connection to his brother wasn't lsot. Every full moon, Mako goes to the Yue Bay and greets his brother spirit. If he ever misses a day out, his brother would be forever lost. Mako promises that he'll never miss out, until the day he found love.


The boy went crazy. Two bodies laid on the ground. Blood spilled everywhere. A man walked by the alley, stunned.

"Hey kid calm down!" He tried to fight the bursting flames the boy threw at him. "C'mon I'm on your side-" The man stopped when he saw the bodies. _Poor little guy_ he thought.

Finally the man used his firebending abilities and stopped the kid from wrecking the place. Not even knowing the boy, he let him cry gently into his shirt in a nice tight hug.

"It's all right, Mr. Seoul got cha."

He slowly led him away from the bodies. The boy cried out and crumbled to his knees.

"I-I can't leave them!"The boy sobbed. "Those are my parents!"

Seoul didn't know what to tell him. But he couldn't let him stay. The police would catch him here and he'll be in loads of trouble.

"Let's go little guy." The boy wouldn't budge. Seoul had to pull with all his might and gently asked him to get into his sato-mobile. He climbed in very sluggish and sat down.

As they drove, Seoul asked, "So you got a name son?"

He didn't expect an answer. He was surprised when the boy replied.

"Mako."He whispered. "My name's Mako."

"You got anyone to take care of you Mako?"

"Got a brother. Two years younger than me." He shook at the last words. "That's it."

"So, I'll take you to your brother." Seoul never felt so much pity. "Know the way?"

"Yeah, down this street and last house at the end of the block."

They stopped in front of an old building, one story high. The house had graffiti all over the walls and nearly half the windows cracked.

Mako stepped out.

"Hey, if you need anything else-"He didn't get to finish. Mako ran into the house and slammed the door shut. From the inside he could hear the wails of two children, a cry defining loss.

* * *

"But sir-"

"I don't give a care 'bout who you are. But if you can't pay, you can't stay!"

The landlord threw the brothers out of the house.

"Now both of you better scram off my land!"He yelled. "MOVE IT!"

* * *

"Mako, how were we supposed to pay him?" His little brother asked. "We're broke!"

"I don't know Bolin." Mako watched people come and go. Mothers. Fathers. Families. "I truly don't know Bolin."

They were in downtown Republic City, underneath the great statue of Fire Lord Zuko. Mako wanted to be like him. Strong and independent, but he knew he would never be.

He heard his brother breathe in hard.

"Mako, what are we going to do?" Bolin sat there playing with his only possession left.

"C'mon pick up Pabu. We have to keep going." Mako began to pull his brother's arm.

"NO!"

Mako was stunned by his brother's tone of voice.

"Face it Mako, we're helpless! Well... I'm helpless! Mom and dad died of being mugged! How are _we_ supposed to make it?"

Bolin dropped back down and cried, his head covered. Mako knew his brother was speaking the truth. They _were _helpless. And the thing was, Mako wasn't sure how to make him happier. His mother was the only one who ever showed Mako earthbending moves. Bolin was going to begin his training, but his parents got more and more busy. Finally, he made up a decision.

"Ok Bolin." Mako sat down next to his brother. "Every single night there is a full moon, we would go out to the Yue Bay and train just like mom and dad said we would."

Bolin looked up. His lips curled into a smile.

"Really?"

"Really." Mako breathed out a sigh of relief. "So is it a deal?"

Mako help out his hand. The long silence was filled with pedestrians and other kids walking by.

"...Deal."

They shook hands. Bolin smile never was wider.

* * *

_"And the Fire Ferrets win round 2!"_

Mako was proud of his brother. _Looks like all that practice paid off_ he thought.

_"Bolin's on fire tonight! One of the youngest pro-bending players ever, but he sure knows how to be the oldest!"_

As usual the brothers defended each other, blocking the flaming rocks from the opponent team.

_"Looks like the Tiger-Dillos are in for one terrible night!"_

At last, Bolin knocked the last opponent out of the ring.

_"Oh folks didn't we see this coming? The rookie Fire Ferrets are headed to the Championship Tournament!"_

Mako high-fived his brother.

"Great job tonight." He looked out the nearest window. "Looks like it's a full moon."

"YEAH! C'mon!"

They quickly dressed out and left the arena.

* * *

"Mako do you think we would do well in the tournament?" Bolin said as he practiced lifting stones. The sand of the beach splattered everywhere as he dropped the gigantic rocks. Overwhelmed, Mako let go of all the firewood he collected and dusted himself off.

"Maybe we will if we actually practiced more in the gym!"

Bolin solemnly shook his head.

"Mako that place is cool," Bolin stared out into the ocean. "But this place is cooler."

Mako realized what his brother was talking about. He remembered for the past ten years, how they fought together, and practiced together on this beach. The Yue Bay held the very memories woven into the sand.

He remembered all the sad sleepless nights at the bay, all the nightmares. The flowing, perfect vision of his parents being mugged. The horrible images of the murderer and deadly eyes.

But, he remembered the good times. The time when Pabu snuck into Quan's. The time when Bolin purposely tripped Mako into a pool full with girls. And the unbelieving moment when they were asked to be Pro-benders.

Mako smacked back into reality as his brother hit him with a pebble.

"You ready?"

Like always the brothers practiced their forms, did one on one battles, and talk about plain old life.

"I bet mom and dad would be happy for us," Bolin said. "You think so Mako?"

He smiled at his younger brother.

"Of course they would."

Finally the brothers headed home.

* * *

Mako drove slowly. After their first match, they were able to buy an old used sato-mobile. Every now and then, the rust bucket would stop and Mako would have to pull it home, but he was hoping it was okay for now.

"Pabu!" Mako yelled. "Sit down, I'm trying to drive!"

Bolin quickly grabbed the ferret from Mako's head and gently left him on his lap.

"Ugh! Hurry up? A stop sign doesn't mean you stay there!"Mako yelled at the driver across.

"Bro, they can't hear you." Bolin remarked with a smile.

Mako rolled his eyes and continued down the road.

Suddenly, out of the bridge of nowhere, a car decided to neglect the red light. Mako stunned by the driver's action, held his foot on the brakes, but it did no good. They mercilessly slammed into the other sato-mobile.

Shocked, the boys quickly tried to gain focus of the situation they were in. But the trouble wasn't over. Another car, came down the road, driving fast. Obviously, it wasn't slowing down. Mako saw it, his amber eyes growing wider than ever.

Seeing his brother's expression Bolin asked-

"Mako?"

But before he could finish, the sato-mobile slammed into the side of Mako's car, and _flipped_ it over. Then it was silent. Extremely silent.

* * *

_Next Chapter comes out next Sunday! Everyone have a happy Full Moon tomorrow! _


End file.
